


Orange Orchid

by Sage_Grey



Category: DMMd
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sei at Mizuki's bar is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Mizuki gets to know Sei and inevitably falls for him.
Relationships: Mizuki/Sei (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 10





	Orange Orchid

Smooth sepia skin stretches over toned muscle, flexing as the man before Sei lifts box after box out of the shipping truck and into the bar’s back room. Sweat causes the shirt to stick to his torso, defining the might of his back and catching the younger’s eye. 

“Sei? Do you want a drink?” 

Taking his eyes away from the man, he looks up at his brother who was currently curled up on one of the bar’s lounge couches with one of his boyfriends. Aoba has so many it was hard to keep track of their names. The red one was...

“Koujaku doesn’t mind making you one while Mizuki is busy with the delivery.” He offers while the man who must be Koujaku nods. 

“Thank you... But I’m alright for now.” Sei politely declines before returning his gaze to the bartender. He watches as the other’s fingers slip into leather pockets and produce a small knife he then flicks open to cut the boxes open. His dark eyes follow as Mizuki makes slices in the packages and tears them open, noticing the tendons tighten in his arms. 

“Is something wrong?” Aoba’s voice calls out to him again, forcing his twin to look back a second time. 

“I’m fine, Aoba.” He smiles innocently. Sei knew that Aoba was worried about overwhelming him with the busyness of the Old Residential District and the presence of thousands of people around them constantly, but he found to really enjoy it. It was the exact opposite of what his life was like before; alone, quiet, and adept. His brother had gone slow with introducing him to life where he grew up but Sei couldn’t get enough of the new world around him. He especially wanted to know every little thing about the people here and what their lives were like. Aoba thought it would be good to start small and bring him to a familiar setting - The Black Needle. Apparently the owner was a good friend of Aoba’s and Koujaku’s as well, so they collectively decided it would be a proficient starting place for Sei to become acquainted with life around his new home. 

“Mizuki just has some unboxing to do then he’ll be joining us.” Koujaku states, noticing his interest in his friend. Sei only returns to staring, continuing to take in the sight before him. Not sure what else to say, Koujaku awkwardly turns to Aoba. “Aoba, what’s... up with him?” He nods his head towards his twin. 

Aoba leans towards him and quietly says, “I don’t know... Maybe he’s just excited to make a friend. Remember what I told you about him, he’s going to act differently.” Koujaku only nods, remembering their conversation when Aoba had come home with Sei for the first time. He had given up his usual spot in the Seragaki’s guest bedroom so Aoba and his grandmother could tend to the frail looking boy. When he had fallen asleep, which took scarcely five minutes, they had a family meeting at the dining room table. Tae and Aoba both explained who Sei was and where he was this whole time. After being filled in, the only thoughts that was running through his head were wondering how Sei was still living and how Aoba was doing dealing with the whole situation. Afterwards he had slept in Aoba’s room with him instead when Aoba asked for him to stay. He wanted to be there for him and comfort him in any way he could. From then on, he promised Aoba he would help him with whatever he needed when it came to Sei, and so today, he offered to bring the both of them to The Black Needle and introduce him to Mizuki. But as of right now, he couldn’t tell how well it was going. 

“I’ll be over in just a second, sorry Aoba!” Mizuki calls from the back room. About a minute later he emerges, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. “Hey,” he smiles. “I didn’t expect a delivery this late, I hope I didn’t leave you guys waiting too long.” 

“No, don’t worry about it.” Aoba gestures to Sei. “I wanted to introduce my brother.” 

Confused, Mizuki turns his head to look at him. His gaze is met with dark eyes, surprising him with how little the other resembles his brother. He looked nothing like Aoba, it was like he was the complete opposite. But as he slowly took in the rest of his features, his thoughts shifted from resemblance to Aoba to resemblance of a woman. Sei had soft features; a small nose, elegant eyebrows, pink lips, round cheeks, and long, dark lashes. Sei was rather gorgeous, Mizuki noted. 

“Hi...” The bartender breathes. “You look nothing like your brother...” 

A smile dances on Sei’s lips. “So I’ve been told.” 

Slightly dazed, Mizuki smiles back before slowly looking back to the other two. “So how did... this whole thing happen?” 

Aoba sits back. “Grab a drink and we’ll tell you!” 

~

By the end of the night, they had Mizuki relatively filled in with everything that had happened. However, a frown played on his face once the story had ended. “He used up all of your power?” He asked, looking to the noirette. 

Sei slowly adverts his gaze from Mizuki’s handsome features. “Most of it... Now that Aoba has been taking care of me, my power is beginning to return.” 

“Mmmm.” Aoba’s eyes roll before he focuses back on Mizuki, leaning against his knee for support. “Be his friend, that’sss what we’re here for.” 

Koujaku chuckles and stands, helping Aoba sit up. “We should be getting you home. You had too much to drink.” He says as he wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s back to help him walk straight. As he was getting Aoba ready to go, Mizuki activates his Coil and holds it up. 

“Here’s my number,” he smiles, amused at the situation. “Text me later so I get yours too.” 

Blinking, Sei stares for a second before holding his Coil up as well and lets it copy the other’s number. “Um...” 

“Oh, here,” He steps closer and expands Sei’s screen to help him make a new contact. “You seem to still be new at this.” 

“I was never really allowed to exchange contacts...” The younger responds before nervously tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “But I-I know now that you’ve shown me, so...” He trails off, not sure how to keep going so he looks up at the other. However it only derails him further, blanking as he observes the bartender’s face. “... Um...”

“That’s alright, I’ll message you instead.” He says as he puts his number into his Coil. “I’ll shoot you a text later tonight.” And with that, he closes the window. “Maybe when your brother is asleep and not completely hammered.” 

“You’re the one who kept ffilling my fucking drink... I can’t handle tooo much.” Aoba slurs. 

“Alright, we’ll see you around, Mizuki.” Koujaku calls before helping the other out the door. “Come on, Sei.” 

Mizuki crosses his arms and gives the older twin a wink. “See you around.”

The other feels his face grow hot and retorts a shy smile before quickly following Koujaku out the door. The whole way home he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and his pulse in his ears. The handsome bartender talked to him, directly to him, too! And he even asked to exchange numbers! 

When Sei got to his room, a small space filled with stuffed animals and books, he changed into pajamas and did his nightly routine before crawling underneath the hundreds of blankets he kept on his bed. He activates his Coil and stares at his messages for a moment. Deciding to pass the time with a game, he busies himself for a little while before becoming curious on what was taking so long for the cute tattooist to text him. Taking his time, he messes around with the app, learning through trial and error until figuring out how to send a message. He thinks for a moment before typing a simple, ‘Hello’. Again he stares, waiting for a response to come through. He waits, expecting any moment for an incoming message. But it doesn’t come and the feelings of disappointment swirl in Sei’s chest. Maybe he wasn’t as interested in becoming Sei’s friend at all. 

Sighing, Sei closes the window and pulls his pillow closer. Koujaku and Aoba must have more exciting things to do tomorrow and he could meet new people then. It wasn’t the end of the world if it didn’t work out with one of the many friends his brother had. Tomorrow he would try again and be successful. 

As he drifts closer to sleep, his dreaminess is interrupted by the soft glowing of his Coil. Immediately awake, Sei opens the window and reads the text. 

‘Hey, you figured it out! Seems like you’re cute AND smart.’ Then, ‘Sorry for the late reply, I had more unpacking left to do.’ 

Sei could feel his heart beating the same way it was earlier and can’t help but smile. ‘That’s alright.’ He replies. 

‘Can I treat you to coffee tomorrow sometime?’ 

The younger didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure of Aoba’s plans for him tomorrow, but he didn’t exactly want to say no to his new friend. Thinking for a moment, he replies with, ‘Yes, I can tell you tomorrow what time would work best for me. Right now I’m not sure of what Aoba has in store for me.’ 

‘Alright, just let me know when you have it all figured out. I should let you sleep for now.’ 

Disappointed the conversation was coming to a close yet excited about meeting up the next day, Sei holds his Coil close to his chest as he comes up with what to say next. It was a whole new experience having a true friend to talk to. Their short conversation was almost enough to make the younger emotional. Bringing the Coil back up, he texts back a simple ‘Goodnight!’ 

Almost immediately, a response comes in. ‘Goodnight, Sei’ 

Happy and excited, Sei closes the window and pulls the blankets further around himself. The next day would be one of the best days of his life. Dreaming of what the next day would entail, he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter in progress :)


End file.
